Quelques instants à bord de l'Enterprise
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Série de drabbles écrit lors de l'atelier du Collectif NoName ou entre amies.
1. Vague

Voilà, suite à une longue insistance de la part de mes amies **_Nanthana14_** et _**EmilieKalin**_ , je me suis laissée convaincre à poster mes drabbles. Je rappelle d'ailleurs à toutes les deux la tête en l'air que je suis, et qui a oublié de noter le mot allant avec chaque drabble. Donc si vous remarqué que je donne le mauvais mot de départ, vous serez des amours de me le signaler. Merci.

Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de poster un drabble par chapitre, parce que parfois je fais des drabbles dignes de la taille d'un OS, alors ainsi, je part à chaque proportion d'écrit.

 **Vague**

Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle discutait tranquillement dans la salle de classe en attendant que le prof arrive, puis la porte s'était ouverte et… Elle avait été comme foudroyé. Il était là, devant elle. Droit, fier, le visage inexpressif. Il n'avait au premier abord, rien d'exceptionnel pour quelqu'un de son espèce. Mais ce qui l'avait envouté, ce fut ses yeux. Ils bouillonnaient d'un tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle put lire et presque ressentir et cela la percuta comme une vague.

Ce n'était pas des yeux de Vulcains, mais des yeux d'humains.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Monsieur Spock, votre professeur. »

Ce fut là qu'elle comprit dans quelle situation elle venait de se mettre. Elle, Nyota Uhura, connue pour repousser tout homme venant l'aborder et étant d'un sérieux à presque tout épreuve, venait de tomber amoureuse d'un Vulcain, étant son professeur de surcroit.


	2. Myriade

**Myriade**

C'était à se demander si le monde avait quelque chose contre eux. Il y avait une myriade de planètes dans l'univers. Il y avait une myriade de vaisseaux dans l'espace et c'était pourtant tout le temps sur celle où ils se reposaient que cela arrivait, même si c'était la première fois qu'ils y venaient. C'était tout le temps sur leur bâtiment que cela tombait. Spock l'avait fixé, amusé et sceptique, quand il lui avait affirmé que la loi de Murphy existait et qu'il en était le parfait exemple. Il l'avait dit, qu'il allait les contaminer, que les ennuis les tanneraient au cul, les colleraient comme une seconde peau.

« Quand je vous disais que tout ce qui est susceptible de tourner mal, tournera mal avec moi, cria-t-il à tout va, alors qu'ils étaient encore pris dans une bataille.

-La ferme Jim ! »


	3. Sucette

**Sucette**

Ils courraient, courraient, sans s'arrêter. Le souffle court, les jambes sur le point de céder. Ils continuaient à filer à travers la forêt. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Tout était encore une fois partie en sucette.

Mais quelle idée aussi avait eu la Fédération en décidant de les renvoyer sur cette planète ? Celle-là même qui avait failli être détruite par une éruption dans laquelle Spock avait manqué de mourir. Cette planète où ils étaient maintenant considérés comme des Dieux.

Cette fois, ils avaient vraiment eu l'intention de rester dans l' _Enterprise_ , de ne pas se faire voir. De toute façon rien ne nécessitait leur intervention sur ce coup. Mais la loi de Murphy qui semblait leur coller à la peau avait encore frapper. Ils ne savaient plus exactement comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur cette planète, éjectés du vaisseau, en incapacité de se téléporter à l'intérieur et cerise sur la pièce montée, repérés et reconnus, pour Bones et Kirk, par les indigènes.

Voilà que maintenant ils se retrouvaient à courir dans cette jungle folle, avec ces monstres, coursaient par des indigènes prêts à les idolâtrer, à les garder et à ils ne savaient pas quoi d'autres. Mais voilà, ils tenaient trop à leur liberté, l'espace et l' _Enterprise_ pour se laisser prendre, se résigner. Alors, ils courraient.


	4. Temple

**Temple**

Pas assez rapide. Ils n'avaient pas étés assez rapides et les voilà à présent attachés sur les autels du temple que les indigènes avaient reconstruits. Ils les avaient recouverts de draps et autres bijoux ridicules.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de psalmodier dans leur langue, agenouillés au bas de l'estrade sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, pour la plupart. Les autres, ceux qui semblaient être les dirigeants ou des sortes de prêtes n'arrêtaient pas de murmurer entre eux en faisant des gestes dans leur direction. Surtout dans celle de Spock et Nyota, s'étant vite rendus compte qu'ils étaient très proches, et en avisant du ventre plutôt rond de la métisse, avaient vite compris la nature de leur lien.

Les deux amoureux commençaient à craindre le pire, en voyant briller de plus en plus fortement dans leurs yeux la lueur universelle de la perversité.

Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de fuir et de rejoindre l' _Enterprise_ au plus vite pour leur sécurité et celle des deux futurs petits Vulcains que portaient Uhura.

L'atmosphère pesante et les murmures des indigènes furent brisés par l'exclamation de Bones.

« Eh bien, comme d'habitude, nous voilà encore une fois dans de beaux draps. »

Il ne reçut que des regards noirs en réponse.


	5. Soin

Réponses aux reviews :

 _Christine_ : Oui, cela doit être cela. Il a eu une vision de notre pauvre équipage à problème et se dire qu'il y avait une explication et à donc écrit sa loi. XD Je suis contente que mes drabbles te plaisent autant.

 **Soin**

C'était invisible. Si fin, si fragile. Un rien pouvait l'abimer et le détruire. Il avait déjà mis une éternité à l'accepter. Il fallait en prendre soin de leur amour. Elle, si sociale, mais qui n'avait jamais sincèrement aimé. Lui, perdu avec ces émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas et avait donc encore plus de mal à accepter et qui refusait également de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il était fragile leur amour. Ils avaient si souvent cassé. Par lui qui acceptait de mourir sans même penser à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Par lui qui voulait avoir des enfants, mais avec une femme de son espèce. Par elle qui n'arrivait pas à lui parler et à le comprendre. Par eux qui ne parvenaient pourtant pas à se séparer ni à s'empêcher de s'aimer. C'était pour cela que quand Marcus avait décrété leur mort, il s'était rapproché d'elle, dans une vaine tentative de la protéger. Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. Spock et Nyota. Rien ne pouvait les empêcher, ils étaient destinés à s'aimer.


	6. Etalon

**Étalon**

Ce soir, c'était repos pour tout l'équipage. L'Enterprise faisait une escale sur une des planètes de la Fédération. Beaucoup, étant fatigués, avait déjà rejoint leur lit, s'imaginant déjà tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire le lendemain, qui serait libre, comme le reste de la semaine, avant qu'ils ne doivent repartir. Mais les officiers étaient, sous l'insistance de leur capitaine, sortis dans une des boites de nuit de la planète. Scotty était parti s'installer à une table, avec Keenser, pour s'enfiler verres sur verres, pour se retenir de retourner de suite dans son cher Enterprise. Sulu et Chekov s'étaient installés au bar devant un verre de Vodka à discuter des meilleures boissons fortes des différentes planètes. Nyota avait réussi à emmener Spock sur la piste de danse. Il était maintenant en plein slow. Et Bones, lui aussi un verre à la main, regardait, agacé, son meilleur ami courir d'une fille à l'autre, un compliment toujours sur le bord des lèvres, tentant vainement de rétablir sa réputation de Don Juan, qu'il avait perdu en même temps qu'il avait embrassé pleinement et définitivement son rôle de Capitaine.

Quand Jim le rejoignit, dépité, il lui lança railleusement :

« Quand tu auras fini de jouer les fiers étalons, on pourra peut-être rentrer. »


	7. Signal

**Signal**

Spock attendait dans l'espace de déchargement de l'USS Franklin, devenu leur salle de téléportation. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes maintenant que Jim était parti avec la jeune Jaylah pour le camp où étaient retenus leurs camarades. Et lui était là. Il attendait. Il attendait que Scotty déclare enfin qu'il percevait le signal envoyé par la balise, qu'ils avaient confectionné.

Il devait se montrer patient. Ne rien laisser paraître, comme d'habitude. Ne pas montrer à quel point il était fébrile. A quel point il avait peur. Mais pas pour lui, pour Nyota. Comment allait-elle ? Lui avaient-ils fait quoi que ce soit ? Si c'était le cas, il pouvait jurer qu'il leur ferait amèrement regretter. Ils comprendraient que quand il s'agissait de leur compagne, les vulcains pouvaient se montrer dangereux.

Minute… Compagne ? Mais Nyota n'était pas sa compagne. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, en plus. Justement parce qu'il souhaitait trouver la sienne et pensait qu'elle faisait partie des survivantes de Vulcains.

Mais maintenant qu'il était loin d'elle, qu'il ne pouvait plus l'observer de tout son soûl, même en cachette, il se sentait… Vide. Malheureux. Mort.

Il le comprenait maintenant. Il avait eu tort de se chercher une compagne. Car il l'avait déjà trouvé.

Quand Scotty le prévint qu'ils allaient partir avec Bones, il s'arma et se prépara. Il allait retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. Et attention si elle était blessée de quelque façon que ce soit.


End file.
